A Hero's Death
by Aimer-est-bliss
Summary: Masons death seemed suspicious. Would he just stand there and let the Strigoi kill him, or was it something more sinister?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I Own Nothing! :) **

**A/N:**** I decided to redo this chapter because I don't think it sounded right... anyway,  
****Dedicated to all who though Mason died too quickly in Frostbite, and Mason of course.  
****R.I.P. Mason...**

**(Chapter 5 coming really, really soon)**

The room was dark and encasing, it was like being trapped in a sea of black. He knew there was nothing around him, but in the back of his mind he knew there was a possibility that something menacing may be lurking in its depths.

Mason sees a flicker of movement to his right, causing his breathing to hitch.

His heart pounds as something warm and wet brushes the back of his arm. Slowly, he turns around only to be blinded by a white light.

Behind him, Rose is on her knees looking up to him with pleading eyes, her arm reaching out to him. Mason tries to extend his arm to her but finds himself paralysed, unable to move any bone in his body. He watches in horror as she mouths the words,

_Save me._

Mason flinches as menacing laughter booms through the room.

Rose's eyes fill with fear and she mouths again the words,

_Save me._

Rose's head goes limp and Mason tries again the break from the force paralysing him. Pain and horror course through him as he watches a drop of blood falls from her pale-pink lips and struggles once more to escape from the iron grip.

The laughter fills the room once more.

"What have you done to her?" He screams, still struggling desperately to get free.

"Nothing," Rasped the voice, "yet." Mason could feel the anger boiling within him.

"What do you mean?" Mason asks.

"You will see," said voice, "Soon enough."

Rose's head snaps up showing the tears streaming down her sculpted cheeks, mouthing one more word,

_Run._

_

* * *

_

Mason wakes, sweat beading his forehead. There's a quiet throb in the back of his mind, like something he's supposed to remember but is long lost in the confines of his mind. He quickly shrugs it off as there is a soft tap on his door.

Cautious if anyone is up at this time of day, Mason walks towards the door and opens it. He frowns, looking up and down the hallway, no one is there. Wondering if he even heard the knock on his door, Mason retreats back into his dorm. Stopping dead in his tracks when he sees a small piece of paper stuck to his door.

Contained on the small piece of paper were two words,

_Soon enough._

Chills cascading down his spine, Mason runs as fast as his legs will take him towards the cafeteria. Breathing hard, Mason begins to search through the faces, looking for the one he has spent hours observing from afar; that one mesmerising face that sends butterflies through him every time he sees it.

But she's not here.

His heart is beating heard in his ears; he knows it was just a dream. The note on his door was just a hallucination. Dreams can't come true. Or can they.

Mason shakes his head in disbelief. How can he let a dream get him this worked up?

He continues towards his first class, secretly hoping to see her there.

Besides his best efforts, anxiety still managed to creep into him as he waited for Rose to take her seat next to him; heightening by the end of class when she didn't show.

However, it wasn't unusual for Rose to come late or skip class. He tried to convince himself that she was just skipping and would show up at her next class as usual. Besides, she was probably with Dimitri.

Walking through the hallway he spotted Lissa coming straight towards him.

"Mason!" She exclaimed "have you seen Rose? I can't seem to find her anywhere."

A bolt of panic struck him.

"I didn't see her in any of our classes- "He said, remaining calm for Lissa's benefit.

Worry clearly displayed on Lissa's face, "She wasn't in any of her classes?" She asked.

"Don't worry," Mason said, attempting to comfort her. "I was just going to look for her."

"Oh. Okay," Lissa said, smiling slightly. "Please let me know if you find her."

Mason continues along the hallway, nodding to Lissa as he passes.

He walks slowly, listening carefully as the wind whispers into his ears. Suddenly changing directions, the wind begins to whispering words to him.

_Soon enough._

The wind whispers it over and over, slowly getting louder in Mason's ear.

Realisation hits Mason that maybe it wasn't just a dream and breaks into a run, going as fast as he can towards Rose's dorm.

From down the hall, Mason notices a piece of paper on Rose's door; becoming clearer the closer he gets.

Disgust and horror strike Mason as he notices that whatever has been written is written in blood. He leans closer as he tries to decipher the word, shivering as he realises what is contained on the paper.

Written in blood is the word,

_Run._

All the air in Mason's lungs disappear and he finds he can no longer breathe, he feels sick to his stomach. Dreading the worst, Mason slowly places his hand on the door knob

And opens the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I Own Nothing In This Story!**

**A/N:**** Sorry for the GIANT gap between these two chapters and I really have no excuse. Sorry! Anyways hope you enjoy chapter 2. Chap 3 coming soon.  
R.I.P. Mason... 3 **

The leaves tumble down to the ground as a swift breeze drifts past. He clenches the bouquet of flowers tighter to his chest, a shiver running down his spine. He knows he shouldn't be here, not this time of day.

The wind bashes against the water, sending ripples through it. Stirring any creature contained in the small pool. Solemnly the fish swim in continuous circles, never going forward or back, just the same way over and over; a solemn circle of no hopes, no dreams.

Thoughts torture his head. Why didn't he get there sooner, instead of waiting? He could have saved her; he could have saved everyone the trouble, the anguish and guilt.

He bows his head in grief; this isn't a way to be thinking, not today. Today is the day to show someone how much he cares, how much he loves them. Today he will finally speak from his heart. Something he should have done months, even years ago.

He can feel he's getting closer to where he needs to be, an invisible force dragging him closer. He won't fight today, let whatever is calling him lead him the way. He hasn't the strength to stop it, nor the will.

A deep sadness consumes him as he draws nearer to the where he is being enticed. His heart skips a beat as he sees it.

The hill with an oak at its highest peak.

He knows the oak tree isn't the only thing at the top of the hill. Seeing it only rips and gnaws at an already raw heart. His chest aches and he can't breathe, why did he come here?

His legs are frozen and he knows he must keep going, for his own sake. But this takes strength, strength he doesn't have. He collapses in a mess to the ground, sobbing and gripping his chest tightly. If he lets go now, he will fall apart, he will die.

He must see her. He crawls to the top of the hill, the pain in his chest increasing. There's a familiar scent in the air. Not like the flowers now mangled on the floor, something else. He's smelt it before.

There is evidence of undug soil, grass just starting to regrow, covering the sides. Furthest away from him is a marble tombstone. With the last amount of strength he crawls towards it, the pain in his chest unbearable. Unwillingly he reads the iron plate attached to the marble. It reads- _Here lies Rosemarie Hathaway she will be missed by all. R.I.P._

He traces the letters, ignoring the numbing coldness. There are old and new flowers surrounding it, mostly roses. He places the mangled flowers in the middle of the others, a mixture of rare flowers.

'Rose...' he whispers gently, still tracing her name 'I- I- Love you.' He continues, tears threatening to escape.

The wind picks up and he thinks she heard him, but that would just be crazy. Dead don't talk to the living. That only happens in books and movies, never in the real world. People who think that get sent away, they are never seen again.

He continues to lie next to Rose's grave for hours; he never stops tracing her name. He realises how late it is getting and decides it's time to go back.

There is a force still drawing him towards her grave, but he must fight it; for there is no other way for him to get by in this life, if he returns and never leaves. So he's made his choice and vowed never to return back here, as he knows that he will never be with her.

But that leaves only one choice, if he really loves her, he would do it. What good would that do, but cause more trouble than intended? His heart is breaking and he is dying, but that will only show weakness in the eyes of others.

For now he will wait.

Eventually he will be with her, not in body, but in soul. An eternity together is better than a lifetime, right?

Mason looks back up the hill, a solitary tear rolling down his cheek. Soon enough he will be with her.

**_****R&R_**

**Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing :)**

**A/N:**** Please review I would love to know what you all think **

Mason stands outside the door that used to belong to her. As he stands, memories of that dawn flood back to him.

She was still alive when he found her; he was there when she took her last breath.

He remembers seeing her lying there, blood caking her face. She had been beaten by a force stronger than man; more powerful than a damphir could have imagined. This strength and power could only belong to one thing, a strigoi.

He had attempted to stop the bleeding but there was already too much. She was giving up and dying before his eyes.

"Rose!" Mason yells. "Please... please! Don't leave me!"

Rose looks up at him and smiles "Thank you- for everything, I- I-" She smiles as her gaze finds Mason for the last time, "I'm sorry." are the last words that leave her lips as her eyes slowly close in eternal sleep.

There is a deep silence as Mason listens, desperately searching for the sound of Rose breathing. There is still no sound and as Mason checks Roses pulse he realises that the one he loves is gone.

Mason is suddenly jerked from his thoughts by a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, it's Eddie.

"Mason, there's a party and your coming"

Mason begins to protest but something makes him realise that a party means alcohol. If he drinks enough he might be able to erase every inch of her being from his mind. Even just for one night.

* * *

Mason gulps down one last shot before he hears it. That laugh. He's definitely heard it before. A shiver runs down his spine as he remembers.

Because of it he will never see her again.

Maybe it's just the alcohol or maybe it's his mind playing with him. Either way he has to get out of here. Now.

He stands and begins to make his way to the door but Eddie's strong hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Mason, Where you going?" He can smell the liquor on his breath, he hates seeing his friends this way.

Mason brushes his best friends hand off him and makes his way through the door to what seems like a dark hallway. Where is he? Did he come this way before? Mason finds his mind foggy.

His only thought is how to get home, but from here it may be impossible unless he remembers the way he came. Mason closes his eyes and rubs his temples when he opens them he notices a shadow at the end of the hall.

Anger boils in him. This can't be a trick.

Instead of running in the other direction Mason walks towards the shadow. He's not very sure what he's doing but this time he is going to listen to his instincts. Perhaps then maybe, just maybe he will have the chance to save someone from the pain he now feels.

He will follow the very same instincts that caused him to stand up in class. Instead of ignoring it he will finally do something he should have done then – Follow, listen. His heart tells him to run, to save himself for anymore pain, but his mind tells him to go on.

Mason swings around the corner to face the shadow but there's nothing besides a wall, knocking Mason unconscious.

* * *

The room is dimly lit with little furniture but two wooden chairs. Mason moves across the room towards them rubbing his now sore head. He can't remember much of last night, but he can remember enough to know he should be on alert.

Mason scopes the room looking for anything peculiar but comes up with nothing.

Suddenly Mason is exhausted and he begins to feel light headed, the chair now looks mighty inviting.

But it's a trap. It must be, but then why would there be chairs in the middle of the room. There has to be an explanation, but until he figures it out he will rest on the floor not trusting the chairs enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:****I own nothing! :)**

******A/N:**** If you have any ideas for anything, please just let me know. R&R please :)  
R.I.P Mason...**

Mason's mind remains foggy, his eyes beginning to droop. He shakes his head and hopes the dizziness will subside, it doesn't.

He must stay awake, stay alert. Any moment now and someone will come for him.

Sweat beads his forehead and everything's starting to blur. With no weapons he will be vulnerable.

Emptiness seeps in from a place he has tried to forget.

She would have been here with him now, she would have had his back and he hers. She would have been brave and not slumped cowering on the floor. He knows if she were here they would be marching out the door, facing whoever is out there.

But she's not here and she won't ever be.

Mason has tried to forget, he has tried to live with it. But his mind is scarred with memories of her, an unvanquished memory he will never forget.

His thoughts are disturbed by light footsteps echoing through the hallway towards the door that is Mason's only cover. They stop.

This is it, they're here for him and he is slumped on the floor, defenceless.

Heart beating like hammers in his chest, Mason attempts to stand; at the least he wants to go with some dignity. His legs buckle under him as he clutches the wall for support; he is ready to face whoever is out there.

The door knob turns but it doesn't open.

They are doing this purposely; psych him out before the attack. Mason closes his eyes as a cold shiver runs through him.

A cool breeze hits his face. They're here.

He dares not open his eyes; he will not allow them to have satisfaction in his fear.

"Mason," Pain stabs through him as the voice chimes the calling.

This isn't real he reminds himself. They are playing with his mind if he opens his eyes he will find nothing there, he won't find who he hopes. He is afraid he will break again.

"What are you doing?" the voice is familiar; he knows it all too well. Mason wishes he could be anywhere but here, he wishes it would go away.

"Mason!" The voice becomes urgent and demanding. He can't take it anymore; he opens his eyes and immediately regrets it. In front of him stands the one he wants most in the world, but he knows he will never have.

In front of him stands Rose.

Her eyes are frantic and searching and her hands are the only thing supporting him. Mason's mind clears at the sight of her, he no longer feels light headed or dizzy. All of this reminds him this is not real.

But could it be?

Mason raises his hand and rests it on her cheek and warmth radiates through his hand. This must be real. It has to be.

Rose smiles and raises her hand to touch his squeezing it gently. She pulls him into a hug, burying her face in his chest. They stand there for a couple of minutes before she breaks the silence.

"Do you love me?" The question takes Mason aback; he pulls Rose closer to his chest.

"Of course I do" How could Rose not know that, after all they've been through, how could she not know.

"Why didn't you save me, Mason?" Her words cut though the silence "Why did you let me die?" Rose pulls away from him, anger flaring in her eyes. He can feel the pain building in his chest, "I thought you loved me" The hollowness devouring him once again.

"There was nothing I could do, I tried- I tried..." Mason can feel the tears stinging his eyes,

"You didn't try hard enough!" Rose paces around him, she is disgusted. "It's your fault I died!"

Mason's world began to spin again the dizziness returning. Stumbling against the wall he sobs, slowly slumping towards the floor. He grips all he has left close to him as Rose's words echo in his mind. Slowly he drifts into unconsciousness.

It's all his fault.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own noting :) **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait again, writers block :/ hate it. Anyways please tell me if the characters seem OOC, I tried. Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas. Well enjoy and review after :) please.  
R.I.P. Mason**

How could he do this to her?

He should be the one dead, not her. She could have had a normal life, but he can't live without her. If only he had gotten there a minute or two earlier, he could have saved her.

But he didn't.

And now she's dead.

Everything she said.

It's true.

He didn't try hard enough to save her; because if he did, she would be here with him now. She would have a life; she would have become Lissa's guardian. She would have been happy.

There has to be some way to fix this. Someway he could trade his life for hers. That would be the right thing to do. Without Rose he is nothing, but without him, Rose could still have a life.

Mason froze.

There were footsteps echoing towards him from out of the darkness.

"I think I can help you," The voice startled Mason.

"I can save your _precious_ Rose." The voice was like silk flowing through his ears.

Mason strained to see the figure now approaching him out of the darkness.

Before him stood a tall man, taller than six foot maybe, with straight black hair that stopped at his shoulders framing his face and standing out on his chalky white skin. He wore a dark red button-up shirt that almost looked like blood had been poured on him with black pants and dress shoes.

As he got closer, Mason could just barely make out his face. His lips were pale pink, like a Moroi's when they haven't fed for a couple of days. But what scared him the most was the eyes. Staring straight into his, like they could see into his soul, they were dark; maybe brown it was hard to tell, with what looked like a ring of red around the edges. But he could be wrong.

"Who are you?" he managed to ask under the man's cold stare.

The man didn't answer; instead he continued to stare into Mason.

After a couple of gruelling minutes, the man answered.

"My name is Isaiah, but that isn't what's important now." Isaiah paced around where Mason stood, frozen to the ground. "I can help you save Rose."

"How." Mason asked, determination clearly shown on his face.

Isaiah continued to stare at Mason as if he were reading his mind.

"How- How can you save her?" Mason was becoming desperate, it was his fault she was dead and he had to fix it. "Please-"

"I can give you another chance to save her." Isaiah stood right in front of him. "But there's a catch, someone has to take her place."

"I will do it." Mason interrupted, unsure about what will happen next.

"If someone doesn't take her place by midnight, she will die." Isaiah continued as if he hadn't heard Mason's interruption.

"I will do it."

"Then it's a deal." Isaiah whispered, extending his arm to shake Mason's

Mason felt shivers run down his spine as he felt the cold hand shake his.

Isaiah releases Mason turns and he turns and begins walk into the darkness from which he came.

"Wait!" Isaiah turns, his face remaining expressionless. "Why are you doing this?"

A cruel smile suddenly appears on Isaiah's face, "When you get to live for eternity, you tend to get bored." With that, he turns and continues to walk into the darkness.

There was something about this that seemed, off. It was like waking up from being hypnotized; only Mason could remember everything.

The chalky white skin,

The entrancing voice,

The face of death.

Horror and dread filled Mason as he realised what he had just done.

He had made a deal with a Strigoi.


End file.
